cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
My Show
Feature Summary is the homepage of CocoPPa Play where players can view their models and access many features. Introduction displays your EXP, HP, Level and the amount of Smile Points and C-Coins you have at the top. * EXP - The you will get 10 to 12 EXP depending on your club's Lesson Room level. Once the bar is full your can level up and your HP will be full again. * HP - The amount of times you can cheer before using a Charge Drink to refill (essentially your 'energy'). You spend 12 HP each time your cheer someone or vote someone during Snap Contest. * Level - Your character's level * Smile Points - In-game currency which can be used to buy items or clothes for your model. * C-Coins - In-game currency which can be obtainable by spending real money or through quests during (coin) promotions (usually available when a coin-only gacha is released). C-Coins can be used to play Premium or Tie-up Gachas, to buy Items or Packs and clothing from any town's shop. The Menu can be found in the top right corner. In the drop-down menu you can find in order What's New, Quests, Shop, Present Box, Show Album, Coco's Treasure Box and Promo. Below the EXP and HP Bars are the number of cheers (out of 10) and when you get over 10 cheers, you will get a gift from Owner and the number of cheers will restart. By tapping on your main model, you can edit your message, view your Board, look at your Friend list, see your Items and Share your profile (on Twitter only). Tapping other people's profile will have a different set of features you press. (My Show) Bar - Friend 1.jpg (My Show) Bar - Friend 2.jpg You will begin two default stages which you can change in the tutorial. (Show Items) Simple Yellow Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Simple Yellow Stage ver.1 (Show Items) Simple Blue Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Simple Blue Stage ver.1 History July 5th 2019 * New members starting after July 5th will be able to choose between 4 new different outfits (Cute, Cool, Dark and Casual). These outfits are available through the renewed Basic Style. Images What's New (Icon) What's New - Apology.jpg|Apology (Icon) What's New - Bug.jpg|Bug (Icon) Events.jpg|Events (Icon) Gacha.jpg|Gacha (Icon) What's New - Maintenance.jpg|Maintenance (Icon) What's New - Special.jpg|Special Visit (Icon) Visit - Valentines.jpg|Valentines (Icon) Visit - Christmas.jpg|Christmas (Icon) Change - 5th Anniversary.jpg|5th Anniversary (Icon) Visit - 5th Anniversary.jpg|5th Anniversary (Icon) Visit - 2014.jpg|2014 (Icon) Visit (2014).jpg|2015 (Icon) Visit - Club Event.jpg|Club Event Change (Icon) Change - Valentines.jpg|Valentines (Icon) Change - Christmas.jpg|Christmas (Icon) Change - 5th Anniversary.jpg|5th Anniversary Fashion (Icon) Change - Fashion 1.jpg|Fashion (Image) Search Function.jpg|Search Function Show (Icon) Change - Show 1.jpg|Show Veil (Icon) Change - Veil 1.jpg|Veil (Change) What is Veil.jpg|What is Veil? Filter (Icon) Change - Filter 1.jpg|Filter (Change) What is Filter.jpg|What is Filter? Formation (Icon) Change - Formation.jpg|Formation (Change) What is Formation.jpg|What is Formation? (Present Box) Formation.jpg|Present Box (Item Shop) Two Models Formation.jpg|Item Shop (Formation) Standing on Left Side Formation ver.1.jpg|(Formation) Standing on Left Side Formation ver.1 (Formation) Standing on Right Side Formation ver.1.jpg|(Formation) Standing on Right Side Formation ver.1 Event (Icon) Event - Valentines.jpg|Valentines (Icon) Event - Christmas.jpg|Christmas (Icon) Event - 5th Anniversary.jpg|5th Anniversary Social (Icon) Social - Valentines.jpg|Valentines (Icon) Social - Halloween.jpg|Halloween (Icon) Social - Christmas.jpg|Christmas (Icon) Social - 5th Anniversary.jpg|5th Anniversary Fashion (Icon) Fashion - Face.jpg|Face (Icon) Fashion - Hairstyle.jpg|Hairstyle (Icon) Fashion - Tops.jpg|Tops (Icon) Fashion - Pant&Skirt.jpg|Pant&Skirt (Icon) Fashion - Pose.jpg|Pose (Icon) Fashion - Shoes.jpg|Shoes (Icon) Fashion - Outerwear.jpg|Outerwear (Icon) Fashion - Head Accessories.jpg|Head Accessories (Icon) Fashion - Face Accessories.jpg|Face Accessories (Icon) Fashion - Body Accessories.jpg|Body Accessories (Icon) Fashion - Hand Accessories.jpg|Hand Accessories (Icon) Fashion - Back Accessories.jpg|Back Accessories (Icon) Fashion - Avatar Decor.jpg|Avatar Decor (Icon) Fashion - Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper (Icon) Fashion - Skin.jpg|Skin (My Show) Fashion - About My Favorite.jpg|About My Favorite (My Show) Fashion - Favorite 1.jpg|Favorite (My Show) Fashion - Favorite 2.jpg|Favorite (Selected) Show (Icon) Show - Stage.jpg|Stage (Icon) Show - Decor1.jpg|Decor1 (Icon) Show - Decor2.jpg|Decor2 Others (Background) Halloween.png|Halloween Background Others (My Show) Valentines Bar Base.jpg|Valentines Bar Base (My Show) Halloween Bar Base.jpg|Halloween Bar Base (My Show) Halloween Level.png|Halloween Level (My Show) Halloween Drop Down Menu.jpg|Halloween Drop Down Menu Category:Feature